


Spaghetti Baby

by Softpunkrock



Category: Faction Secrets
Genre: First Day, First Meetings, Other, Pasta, Show and tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softpunkrock/pseuds/Softpunkrock





	Spaghetti Baby

Paul Miles, your new debate coach, decided to cover policy debate the fourth day of school. When you arrived in class, you pushed past a few unfamiliar faces and a girl with really blonde hair until you reach your desk with a relieved sigh. Two people stand in front of the class today, the hot tamale from yesterday, and a new, short fire-cracker you haven't seen before. You stare longingly into the eyes of this new eye-candy, who introduced himself as Louis, as he goes off about the wonders of policy debate. The other hot tamale seemed to be more interested in the preppy girl from yesterday, who was getting a massage by a short guy with curly blonde hair. Louis, however gave you a few shy glances during his tangent. When the two finally finished and Mr. Miles called for free-time, Louis sauntered over to where you were sitting. 

"Hey, uh... Maybe you should join policy. My last partner graduated, so I could really use you," the boy says in a nervous and nasally voice. 

You are shocked, was he really asking you to be his partner? 

"Thank you for the offer, I will consider it," you say with a smile. 

He winks and leans over to whisper in your ear. 

"Maybeeeee, I'll let you see my noodle dick."

 


End file.
